If I Saw Her Again
by Anxnymous
Summary: Iku starts her rocky first day at Kanto High School. She meets Dojo, a boy who had helped her out of a tricky situation. Making new and strange friendships, Iku Kasahara tries to tune to city life. Unaware of the situation, Kasahara carries on fighting normal (if you could call it that) school problems, while Dojo slowly digs up memories and an old promise he'd rather forget...
1. Chapter 1: Under the Willow Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no... (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm taintedsnowflakes, and this is my first fan-fiction! Please review it so I can improve it! :3 Enjoy! (This first chapter sucks, but please read the second one! It gets better!)**

* * *

**A certain girl's POV**

A steady pattern of beeps slowly drifted into my sub-consciousness. Hazy lines blended together and separated as I gingerly opened my eyes. One ray of dull sunlight settled onto my chest like a lazy cat, shifting and twisting as the wind teased half-drawn curtains. Tilting my head to the side, I saw the familiar pulse between the four columns that displayed numbers; the blinking red colon seemed urgent, telling me to focus. Finally, I realized the time and jumped out of bed.

As I rushed, everything was a blur; from the water that soaked my hair to the hurried actions as I tried to put on my school uniform. I fought a losing battle with my defiant hair, and soon gave up as I stomped on the floorboards. Grabbing my toast, which was prepared by my thoughtful room-mate, along with my school bag, I zipped out of the door.

_Iku, remember! A girl must not run, a girl must not shout, a girl must be on time,_ my mum's voice echoing in my head; slowing ticking off each one I ignored. She had made sure that when I was going to live in a dorm with a school-mate, my mum drilled these 'female etiquettes' into me. Bumping into a man, I shot down the pedestrian crossing, getting a few car beeps and hoots in my ear. _A girl must be polite_, my mum's voce rambled, as I ticked that off to. _What a fine way to start my first day at school this year,_ I thought, _and a rather clichéd one, at that_.

Unaware that I had passed the school gates, I crouched down for a rest, hugging my knees and gasping for breath. Small trails of steam puffed out my mouth, and only then did I realize it was cold. I had almost caught my breath when a shadow cast over me. A try at a flirty voice reached my ears, along with a few words in the same sick tone: "Hey girlie, are you lost?"

* * *

**A certain boy's POV**

The regular ticking of the second hand moved around the face of the clock, set on the wall high above any destructive or playful students' reach. Its shiny white rim outlined the face of the clock, the thin ticking hands steadily counting off the seconds. The black-haired boy closed his eyes again for the hundredth time to block out the boisterous chatter of the class.

I found it hard to believe that this was a class of tenth graders, already into their second year of high school. What was even harder to believe was that there was a teacher in the room, who had introduced himself as 'Commander' Genda. Most students found this amusing and played on with the 'Commander and subordinates' role, marching around and throwing salutes here and there. A hand fell on my shoulder.

Behind me was Komaki, my best friend since grade school. "Dojo, you don't look to happy to be in here. Why don't you go outside?"

Looking at the clock again, I decided to heed Komaki's suggestion and take a breath of fresh air. After all, it was still ten minutes until the start of school. Striding outside, I noticed a bit of commotion under the weeping willow. My curiosity got the better of me, and I soon heard an argument involving a girl and a group of boys. A ticklish breeze weaved in and out of the dropping branches, creating a relaxing sway with the wind. Snapping out of train of thought, my eyes widened as I realized the pathetic attempt at a flirty voice. It was that rich foreign exchange student from overseas. _What was his name?_ I thought, as I hurriedly ran towards the voices. _Samoo? Well, it doesn't matter; trouble's coming._

* * *

_*POV=Point Of View_

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: Once again, I'm taintedsnowflakes and this is my first fan fiction! I hoped you enjoyed it and looked forward to your reviews. I'd appreciate if you weren't overly harsh, but I still but I would still love criticism; so I can improve my work for a better read. There's a reason for the cliché setting, and you'll find out later if you read on! Thank you for reading my piece, and even if you'd just skimmed over it, thank you anyways. Please leave a review and eagerly wait for my next release!**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: The two protagonists meet under the most unusual of circumstances - and the most unusual of reactions! It seems Dojo is less than happy to hear Kasahara's name; a name that seems to be a nasty reminder of the past...**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_She blinked at me, looking slightly frightened that I followed her, and then tried a smile. "Iku Kasahara. I was notified that I would be in Mr Genda's class. Do you know where that is?"_

_My eyes widened. Iku…Kasahara?! I pointed out the direction and gasped, "I'm in that class too. Follow me," She beamed and trotted along like a loyal dog, eager to follow and reach her destination.  
_  
_Meanwhile, I was still trying to make sense of the name. A name I haven't heard in a very, long time._

* * *

**Read more to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Name Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm taintedsnowflakes, and this is my first fan-fiction! Please review it so I can improve it! :3 This is the second chapter, so excited! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

I hurried to the willow tree and found where the girl and the group of boys were. _There he is,_ I thought, as I spotted the foreign exchange student. His lackeys had the girl by her arms, holding her tightly, but not too close. No, that was the job of a pudgy teenager, who leaned over to the girl's face with a distance which would have been less than comfortable. Unfortunately for the two holding her, it seemed that the girl had not gone without a fight, resulting in bite marks on their arms and bruises on their legs. The boy, who seemed like he ordered the other lanky two, was whispering something to the girl, a leer spread on his greasy face. Defiantly, the girl spat in his face and stuck her tongue out. Rage slowly stained his mismatched features, and a fist flew out to the girl. She cringed, readying for the sure-hit impact.

I felt a stinging pain on my arm, but I hadn't lowered my glare at the boy. Now it was his turn to cringe, his attacking arm now quickly drawing back. Noticing the fear on his face, he hid behind a sneer.

"Who are you?" he asked, wiping the spit off his face.

"You don't need to know," I quickly said, stepping protectively in front of the girl. The two flunkies stumbled to their leader's side, confused at the sudden interruption.

"Protecting your girlfriend, I see," he spat out the words in a fluttery voice. My ears heated.

"I don't know her," I replied, considering what to say next, "I just don't like… you." His face showed blotches of red.

"Don't like me? Everyone likes me!" Coughing, he corrected the sentence, "Everyone **will** like me."

I rolled my eyes."Yes, absolutely e~veryone will like you. The way you corner and bully them as they try to come to class. A truly **lovable** feature, I'm sure," I retorted, my voice dripping in sarcasm. He spluttered in rage, screwing up his eyes in frustration. I prepared for an impact when a small giggle came from behind. I blinked in confusion for a while; I had forgotten the girl was there. But unfortunately, the laughter had just made the bully more infatuated with anger. He threw his fist at me, straight at my face. I wasn't ready, and instinctively side-stepped it. Only realizing my mistake afterwards, I took a step back to where I was, but watched in shock as the clenched hand hurtled blindly to the girl.

Strangely, the girl's eyes were narrowed, ready for the attack. She side-stepped it nimbly, shot her arm out to stop and flick away the offensive hand, and punched him in the stomach. A loud thud followed afterwards, as the heavy body fell, winded, onto the ground. Shocked, the other two fumbled to help their superior up, struggling to lift the weight. They were gone in a few seconds, leaving the girl in a fighting stance. She looked surprised the others wouldn't retaliate, and immediately straightened up as she noticed I was staring at her. Picking up her bag, she stuttered a thank you, and then bowed, hurrying to leave for class. Still in shock, I replayed the scene in my head. Her moves were nimble, but still heavy and sloppy, but the precision she displayed was flawless. Running after her, I struggled to overcome my astonishment and muttered out the question, "What's your name?"

She blinked at me, looking slightly frightened that I followed her, and then tried a smile. "Iku Kasahara. I was notified that I would be in Mr Genda's class. Do you know where that is?"

My eyes widened. _Iku…Kasahara?!_ I pointed out the direction and gasped, "I'm in that class too. Follow me," She beamed and trotted along like a loyal dog, eager to follow and reach her destination.

Meanwhile, I was still trying to make sense of the name. A name I haven't heard in a very, long time.

* * *

**Iku's POV**

The grip tightened and loosened on my arms, which was annoying really, as I was trying to block out the feeling of the sweaty hands on my arm. The boy in front of me didn't look Japanese. His skin was pale and had funny light brown spots on them. I remember one of my friends calling them 'freckles'. I struggled vainly, taken a bite at intervals at my captors' arms, only to be rewarded with a yelp, the tightening on my arm and a disgusting taste in my mouth. I growled and snarled at the boys, kicking out when I can.

He was just out of reach, and when I was about to give up, the greasy fat one leaned in and whispered to me,"You're quite a pretty bird aren't you? Why don't you sing a little for me. I'd love to hear the fear in your tweet."

I froze, horrified and disgusted at his words. A leer spread across his face when he saw my fear, like a monster that had just spotted its meal. Cursing myself for showing him what he wanted, I made up for it by spitting in his face, which donned a shocked and revolted look on his already ugly features. Then, his eyes and mouth contorted, along with patches of pink splotching on his face; it was evident **he was angry.**

He raised his hand, clenching it as it came down. Closing my eyes and preparing for a huge painful strike, I only heard a dull _thunk_, as it hit flesh. _Wow,_ I thought,_ it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. In fact, I can't feel anything at all._ _It must be that bad, huh._ Opening my eyes, I was met with a shadow in front of me. I blinked. _What's this? It must be God._ I opened my mouth to say a greeting to my creator, when he spoke.

It was a gruff, hard voice, but I could sense the protectiveness in it. _Nii-san?_ I thought. My older brother always protected me when I got into fights. But this voice belonged to someone else. A small conversation struck up, with my rescuer retorting sarcastic comments.

"Don't like me? Everyone likes me!" A small cough interrupted his rant. He politely corrected himself, "Everyone **will** like me." I waited for my protector to retort something. I hoped it would hit a personal nerve for the bully.

"Yes, absolutely e~veryone will like you. The way you corner and bully them as they try to come to class. A truly **lovable** feature, I'm sure," my rescuer retorted, his voice carefully hiding a laugh. I covered my snicker, but a small part of it escaped. I clapped my hand to my mouth, wondering how the bully would react.

My attacker flew into a rage. He tried another punch. Tensing, I prepared for this oncoming one. This time, I could defend myself, '_and my protector, if I need to,' _I thought on the side_._ Instinctively, my defender side-stepped; it was a smart move. He probably did it out of reflex, but it worked to my advantage anyways.

As the fleshy missile came fast towards me, I blocked it, pushing it to the side. Then I aimed for his pudgy stomach and hoped his fat wouldn't absorb the impact. I exhaled, and with it, carried the momentum towards my opponent. He fell down with a gurgle. I tensed again, waiting for two bony fists coming at me.

But instead, they had run away, carrying their defeated boss with them. I smirked, but realizing I was in a weird stance, I straightened up. My feeling of triumph dissipated quickly replaced by embarrassment. I felt my face radiating heat as I quickly picked up my books and bag. What an awkward stance I had; of course the boy would stare.

Embarrassed, I was about to run off, when I remembered my manners. Turning I bowed stiffly with a pathetic 'thank you', then darted towards some buildings. As I got closer, I noticed a distinct breathing behind me; the boy was following me. Surprised, I quickened my step; it was probably rude, but I did it unconsciously. It seemed he asked for my name awkwardly, and taking a moment to process it, the question clicked, and I answered with my name:

"Iku Kasahara. I was notified that that I would be in Mr Genda's class. Do you know where that is?" I blinked innocently again, waiting for the answer. The boy seemed to choke a little, his quick steps faltering. _Omygosh, is he OK?  
_  
I was going to reach out when he recovered ever so slightly. "I'm in that class too. Follow me," he gasped. I smiled, as he pointed out the direction, taking the lead. I happily followed behind me, humming a tune. I had quickly forgotten about his little dramatic gasp as I fantasized about my first day at school.

We arrived a little late, so we apologized to the teacher and quickly sat down. I pulled my chair beside another empty seat. I inhaled sharply as the boy who rescued me sat down in the chair I was looking at. He, in turn, stared at me with widened eyes, then groaned inwardly and buried his face in his hands.

_What was that about?_ I wondered, a little offended at his actions. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. _Maybe he just thinks I'm a bunch of trouble._ I sighed quietly, the tugging in my stomach quickly joined with guilt and uselessness.

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: Hi, taintedsnowflakes here! Thank you for reading my second chapter of my fan-fiction! *cheers* I'm really glad that you've read this, because I actually feel supported in a way. You've put up with my newbie mistakes and I thank you for that! A kind reader notified me I didn't add "A certain boy's POV" *cough, Dojo, cough, cough* and I might have confused you guys! I'm sorry! I thank you for being patient once again. PLEASE feel free to leave reviews, and if you spot any grammatical errors, notify me ;) I do check before, but some may have slipped through :( Please continue to read it, you fab person.**

**Tip: An easy way to bookmark this story is to make a favorite or follow it. That way, you can be kept up with updates in the Favorites section. I would really love for you to read my latest chapters. Thank you!**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: Kasahara looks forward to the morning to try thank Dojo, but finds he has reported sick! She then takes a trip to his dorm, bringing some "Get-Well" gifts. In a series of comical events, Dojo and Iku start a budding friendship, and according to Komaki, maybe a little bit more for Dojo...**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_Gingerly stooping down my head again, steering clear of the mail slot until I was level with it, I spotted dark brown eyes staring back at me. They widened in recognition and shock, quickly pulling back. The mail slot shut again, with a thud behind the closed door. I noticed the hold on the envelope disappeared, so I quickly slid the envelope to my side. Realizing who it was, I quickly swung open the door. "Kasahara," I said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"_

* * *

**Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Chamomile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm taintedsnowflakes, and this is my first fan-fiction! Please review it so I can improve it! :3 This is the third chapter, yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Iku's POV**

I searched through the stream of students sluggishly walking through the door. It was just after the first bell had rung, signalling the first class: History. It was bad enough that some students struggled to wake up, only to have History class put you back to sleep. But today, I was wide-awake and alert for the familiar spiky hairstyle of a certain boy. I spotted the feature immediately, but was disappointed the face didn't match up. A few more sleepy-heads trickled through before the second bell rang, warning any students that hadn't arrived for class were going to be deemed as late. I slumped down, then heard a soft, smooth voice.

"He isn't here today. Dojo reported as sick; he said something about his arm hurting." I jumped, surprised by the sudden voice beside my ear. Chuckling, the blond-haired boy stood up straight again, smiling at me knowingly.

"His name is Dojo?" I asked, and then felt a guilty pang about the remark about his arm. My face fell; _it's my fault he isn't here today. His arm must hurt that badly, huh.  
_  
Slightly widening his eyes, the blonde boy added in quickly, "He's okay, really. He just doesn't want to push his luck today, with P.E today and all. I'm sure he's fine. Dojo wouldn't want you to worry anyways." He said that as he waved his hand in front of him, as if to shoo away any bad luck and misunderstanding.  
"Yeah," I half-heartedly muttered, still feeling guilty. Looking up to peek at the boy, I noticed a few things about him. He always had his eyes closed, except for a few exceptions, and was always smiling. He was also the boy who hung around Dojo for the past two days, after the bullying incident.

Perking up a bit, he reached out his hand, "I'm Mikihisa Komaki, a friend of Dojo's," Komaki whispered something inaudible at the side. I didn't hear it clearly at the time, so I spent the whole History trying to decode what he said. I blushed when I later realised he said something along the lines of: "I'm glad to finally meet Dojo's little princess." Shaking my head, hoping to get rid of the thought and blush, I kept thinking _Of course not, you idiot. That's not what he said._ My embarrassing internal monologue was interrupted as the bell rang, signalling the end of the sluggish History lesson. Making my chair screech back as I stood up, I was carried along the rushing flood of students hurrying to their next class. Spotting a familiar blonde, I quickly went against the flow of the students. Grabbing his arm, he started with a fright. When he saw who I was, he settled back to his usual smile. "Oh, it's you agai-"

I quickly interrupted him, "Does he stay in the school dorms?" Slightly confused, he nodded.

"Why do you need-" he started to ask. But I was already racing down the hallway, yelling,

"Cover for me, will ya? I'll owe you a favour, 'kay?" I left behind a surprised Komaki, who, after getting over his shock, started a small chuckle.

"That's one dedicated princess you have, Dojo," he said to himself, laughing quietly to his next class. "Kukukuku…"

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

I had given the excuse of feeling a touch of the flu coming down on me to the teachers, but Komaki, that ever-perceptive room-mate I had, saw through it. I quickly said that my arm had hurt from helping that Kasahara I told him about the other day. I found the only way to convince him was to tell a lie very close to the truth. Chuckling, he exited our apartment whispering things like _Dojo's little princess_ and _what a hero._ I threw a pillow at the door to shout at him to go to school already. The string of taunts ended with a "_pfft!" _from Komaki before he shut the door at the second oncoming pillow.

I quickly leaned over to the door to pick up and dust the pillows off from the floor. _The second class must be ending soon at this time, _I thought, as I beat the two pillows against each other. I arranged the pillows and sat on my bed, wondering about Kasahara.

I noticed she followed me for the past two days; the day of the rescuing and the day after that. When she caught up with me, she looked like she was going to say something, before she was interrupted by another classmate. They would drag her off to join the track team, because the heard of her fabled speed, or to help with a classroom duty for a few minutes. Kasahara would protest all the way, while I quickly walked the opposite direction. I avoided her for the whole day before she could say anything; I knew she was going to thank me, and I was never good with any type of thank you.

Hearing a shuffling behind the door, I shouted, "I can hear you Komaki! Just come in!" The shuffling abruptly stopped, followed by silence. Annoyed, I stomped over to the door. He must have heard me, because the shuffling began again, more hurried this time, along with the rustling of a plastic bag. I had my hand on the handle when something went _thump _through themail slot, and onto the wooden floor. Kneeling down, I picked up a small bag that smelled fragrant up close. Confused, I looked up to the mail hatch, only to meet another identical small package falling through. Startled, I caught a face full of the fragrance, followed by few more of the same packages falling through the door. It stopped after the fifth package, and there was no shuffling behind the door. A small envelope slid under the door this time and I reached to pick it up. It was only half-way through, so I pulled it towards me. It pulled back.

"Hey," I growled at the door, "let go Komaki."

Crouching down again, with my hand still holding the resisting envelope, I stopped at eye-level with that mail-slot. Reaching to open the flap to peek through the other side, the metal plate suddenly flipped open, flicking my eyebrows hard. _My face…_ I thought, recalling the number of hits I took in just a few minutes. Rubbing the sore spot, I spotted the mail flap still open.

Gingerly stooping down my head again, steering clear of the mail slot until I was level with it, I spotted dark brown eyes staring back at me. They widened in recognition and shock, quickly pulling back. The mail slot shut again, with a thud behind the closed door. I noticed the hold on the envelope disappeared, so I quickly slid the envelope to my side. Realizing who it was, I quickly swung open the door. "Kasahara," I said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

"Dojo!" Kasahara turned red and she started stuttering, "Um, well, you see. I heard your arm hurt and I thought I should give you something to recover. And-um," she fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs. "CHAMOMILE TEA!" she suddenly shouted. Then, the flustered girl started to talk fast. "I heard it was good for healing wounds and stuff and I thought to give some to you, 'cuz of yesterday! No! I mean two days ago and, gee, time sure flies, eh?" She stopped. In a quiet voice, she slumped down in front of the entrance.

"You're hurt because of me. It's my fault. I'm sorry." She buried her face in her hands and her body started shaking. Unsure of what to do, my hand moved of its own accord and found its way to Kasahara's hair. Ruffling it, I muttered, "I'm not actually hurt, you blockhead. I was trying to avoid you because you were going to say thank you and all, you egg." Scratching my cheekbone awkwardly, I added, "Thanks for the tea and everything, idiot. I appreciate it, you fool." She looked up with a tear-streaked face and smiled.

"You're very bad at comforting, aren't you?" I froze. It was as if an arrow had hit a personal bulls-eye somewhere. "You probably used the insulting names because you're uncomfortable right?" Another bulls-eye hit. "It's cute and all, because you probably haven't been in this situation before right?" Dammit, this girl… I slapped her on the head with the envelope. She squeaked. Pouting a little, she asked, "Why'd you do that?"

I crouched down to her eye level and asked with a smirk, "Did you just call me cute?" She froze and replayed what she said in her head. I bet the line '_It's cute and all' _played in her head, because she blushed a dark shade on red and got up. I got up too, grabbing her wrist when she was about to run away. "Thanks," I said with a smile, and let go.

A deeper shade of red covered her face before she stuttered out, "N-no problem, Dojo!" Then she raced away, her face still red with embarrassment. I chuckled a little and thought to myself, _that was a cruel way of teasing her, Dojo._ Closing the door behind me, I picked up the tea-bags. Laying them out on a shelf, I felt my face glowing with heat as I remembered what I teased her about._She called me cute, _I thought, my heart beating a little faster than usual. Then I remembered what I did afterwards, grabbing her hand and giving her a mischievous grin. I grabbed my head in my hands and shook it. _WHAT WAS I THINKING!?_ Cursing myself, a quiet voice spoke from my side. Komaki was leaning on the door-frame of our apartment.

"She makes you act in the strangest ways, Dojo," he smirked, "quite lovey-dovey, don't you think?" I was rooted to the spot by his words, as he started chuckling a steady stream of '_kukukukuku'_down the hallway. I replayed all the scenes in my head, only to justify Komaki's words. It hitched at one point of the conversation with Kasahara; in fact, it was at the start. When she was shocked that I had opened the door, and she had said echoed in my mind.

_"Dojo!"_

My eyes widened with alarm. _I never told her my name!_ Running out the door and seeing the fast retreating figure of Komaki, I shouted with rage:  
"KO-MA-KIIII! COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" His figure disappeared and I slumped against the door-frame. _Now she knows my name._ I sighed. _She was bound to anyways. I'm in the same class._Sliding my hand down my face, I muttered, "Dammit Komaki. You don't know what you've just done."

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: Hi, taintedsnowflakes here! Thank you for reading my third chapter of my fanfic! *cheers* Wow. I can't believe I actually could be bothered to write this much. I thank you fo being patient once again. PLEASE feel free to leave reviews, and if you spot any grammatical errors, notify me ;) I do check before, but some may have slipped through :( Please continue to read it, you amazing person.**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: The contents of Kasahara's "Get Well" card is revealed! What's Dojo's reaction on the words written inside?**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:  
**_  
A small piece of paper lay on desk. It was the envelope Kasahara delivered. Picking it up, the scent of chamomile wafted up to me again._

* * *

_**Keep reading to find out!**_


	4. Epilogue to Chapter 3: The Envelope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: This takes place immediately after the third chapter. It's kinda like an epilogue to the chapter. It's about the envelope Kasahara gave him ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

I shut the door in a huff, still frustrated at the nerve my friend Komaki had. A small piece of paper lay on desk. It was the envelope Kasahara delivered. Picking it up, the scent of chamomile wafted up to me again. It soothed my nerves and I momentarily forgot about Komaki's cheeky stunt. Opening it up, the envelope revealed a pale blue card, with blue butterflies and twisting vines. In the middle on the cover it said, "_Get well soon." _Inside, there were words printed in a neat hand-writing, presumably Kasahara's. I smiled as I read it. It said:

* * *

_Dear Dojo,_

_I heard you were sick and at home, healing your sore arm. I would like to thank you for the other day, saving me from that bully. I feel really guilty for making you take the hit, and now you're paying for it. I'm sorry and I wish for you to get well soon. I hope that I can make it up to you in the future. For now, here are some small gifts as a 'Thank You'. Please get well soon!_

_~Kasahara Iku_  
_P.S The small packages are chamomile tea bags. It's said to calm the nerves and heal wounds. The directions are on the package. I hope you like it!_ _(x_O)_

* * *

I chuckled again when I finished reading the message. The water had already boiled and I had dipped in my first chamomile tea bag. Drinking it, the orange-yellow liquid burnt my mouth a bit, before it was swallowed. Setting my cup down, I read the card again. "Silly," I whispered to myself, "who are you to call me cute? You're the cute one here."

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: Hi, taintedsnowflakes here! This was what was inside the envelope that Kasahara gave Dojo. And what Dojo said afterwards :O Could Dojo be a little affectionate towards Kasahara already? Anyways, to my author gripes, I had big trouble with the description of chamomile tea. I found the scent rather strange in my younger years, and styed away from it since. Maybe I should try it again? For the sake of the readers? I don't know, maybe...**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: A flashback of Dojo's past is revealed, along with the beautiful brunette Shibasaki Asako! Then, Kasahara's peaceful lunch is interrupted by a nasty reunion, along with her saving grace.**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_In anticipation to this climax, I had already memorized the part, and smiled when I basically narrated the twist in my head. Jostled out of my internal monologue by a voice behind me, I shivered with recognition. I remembered the voice, but it had lost the flirty touch, replaced by spite and concealed anger._

* * *

**Read more to find out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Familiar Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm taintedsnowflakes, and this is my first fan-fiction! Please review it so I can improve it! :3 This is the fourth chapter *heheheh*! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

**Flashback:**

_"Nii-san! Nii-san!" I looked up. There was no-one around me. 'Strange,' I thought, going back to my book. A loud rustling started above me, showering me with leaves. Annoyed, I looked up, to see a small hurtling figure coming towards me. I grunted when the weight fell on my legs; it was heavy, and right now, was racked with giggles and snorts. I sighed._

_"Oi, shrimp, I told you not to call me Nii-san. People will get the wrong idea and think you're my actual little sister. Then I'll have to officially take care of you," I bonked her on the head, with a small 'ouch' coming from her. "And what are you thinking?! Falling out of a tree like that. Are you an acorn in autumn?" The small child giggled at the thought._

_"Yes! Acorn-ku wanted to surprise Nii-san, so she fell out from a tree!" She collapsed with giggles, rolling about in the fallen leaves."Offishally," she gasped between breaths, "is a bi~g word, Nii-san!"_

_I made a mock frown, and asked with playful seriousness, "But that's not how you do it Acorn-ku! You shouldn't shout my name two times if you want to surprise me." Now she frowned._

_"Was I supposed to say it tree times?" She said, holding up four of her fingers. Sighing again, I put down one of her fingers._

_"This is three fingers, blockhead. And it's __**three **__and__** officially**__, not __**tree **__and __**offishally**__." Grinning, I picked up my book. Making sure I was on the right page, I put a leaf in the middle of the page. "And you interrupted me at the best part of the story!" Tickling her, she laughed loudly, while she tried to thrash and roll out of my reach. Stopping, I waited for her to catch her breath._

_She asked me, out of the blue, "What was the part, Nii-san?" Glad she asked, I opened my book again. I read the lines aloud with a mockingly majestic voice; with the girl's voice a high-pitched tone and the troll's a dry, hoarse hiss:_

_**"'Stop!" she shouted, grabbing at her book. The fat troll cackled, hissing, "What good are books, princess?" He poised his arms dramatically, readying to rip in half, "Except for tearing it to bits, that is!" She gasped in horror, reaching out again. But the monster pushed her back, only for the princess to fall into someone's arms. Looking back, she said quietly-**__"_

* * *

"-Prince!" concluded Kasahara dramatically,putting her book down with a _clap_. I woke up abruptly to Kasahara's words, still a bit drowsy. Komaki and a pretty, brown-haired girl clapped to the blonde's performance, secretly grinning to the childish attitude she maintained.

Shibasaki, the brunette, noticed my movement, and smiled a brilliant smile at me, "Good morning, Dojo-kun! Did you have a good nap?" Looking around, I remembered that I was in the school cafeteria. Komaki perked up too, at Shibasaki's morning greeting.

"Ah, Dojo! Are you okay? You and Kasahara haven't eaten anything off your trays!" Kasahara, heeding Komaki, started to gulp down her eggs and rice, while still stuck on that particular book. I, on the other hand, pushed it away, leaving with the excuse of already eating in my dorm. That wasn't a lie, as I had already eaten some sandwiches in the morning, along with the chamomile tea I got as a get-well gift. Shuffling my books around from my locker, I picked out the stationary I would need for Mathematics. Heading back to the cafeteria table, I spotted the group had already dispersed to their respective classes, despite there was still five minutes to the official start of the day.

"Ah!" I headed over to the paper on the table. A postcard lay forgotten in the middle, with a picture depicting a castle in the sky. Turning it over, I spotted the words '_To Kasahara Iku,"_ then read no more. Sliding it into my exercise book, I promised to give to Kasahara at lunch, because my first two classes weren't the same as Kasahara's, and at break, I needed to help Mr Genda with several things until lunch. As the first bell rang, I hurried to classroom 5-A, clutching my books tightly to my side.

* * *

**Iku's POV**

I was under the willow tree again, my lunch forgotten at my side. The words flowed into my head, and I smiled with delight when I could relate to the characters. Finally, I arrived at the section the blurb had publicized. In anticipation to this climax, I had already memorized the part, and smiled when I basically narrated the twist in my head. Jostled out of my internal monologue by a voice behind me, I shivered with recognition. I remembered the voice, but it had lost the flirty touch, replaced by spite and concealed anger.

"Reading a fairy-tale are we? A bit too old for that, don't you think, little bird?"

"First of all, there is no 'we' in this, so please go away, Samuel. Secondly, I've waited 3 years for this book to be smuggled to me, thanks to the cursed MBC," I replied, spitting the letters MBC out. Samuel let out a series of 'tsk', and before I knew it the book was snatched out of my hand. Quickly standing up, I shouted, "Stop! Give it back!" With a pang, I felt like I've done this before.

"I've never liked books," Samuel said, sighing like it was a tragic story, completely ignoring my attempts to grab the book, "I guess I don't like this one either." Holding one half in one hand and the other half in the other, he prepared to rip it. "What a shame," he cackled, gripping the pages harder. At one final attempt to snatch the book back, Samuel pushed me back forcefully. I continued to fall, waiting for the jarring impact. My ankle had caught my convenient bag, tripping me up as I tried to break out of my tumble. Waiting for the force of the ground to know the breath out of me, I wind-milled my arms once, only to fall into-waiting arms? My eyes were closed, still waiting for the harsh reality, but like a breeze, as soon as it picked me up, it settled me back onto the ground gently.

Shocked, I remained in the same position.

The person in front of me talked, appearing to be a tall boy from the same school; hence the familiar uniform.

"I don't think you should do that. She said she waited very long for that book."

Samuel saw the figure stand in front of me, and widened his eyes. Dropping the book, he ran back to the school classrooms. It seemed his lackeys weren't there to aid him. Crouching down, the boy picked up the book, as if it was glass and it would shatter in his callused hands.

"I believe this is yours," he said, a laugh in his voice. As I looked up, he bowed, so his fringe fell and hid most of his face. It was the type of bow the prince did to the princess in a fairy-tale; one arm bent on his stomach and the other in a similar position on his back. I blushed at the comparison.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, "I f-feel like I've been in this situation before."

He laughed a little, saying, "Then you're going to be a handful for anyone near you. Either that, or you read too many fairy-tales."

Chuckling he ruffled my hair; a familiar feeling, I'm sure. "I'm impressed by your love of books. I like that." With a final ruffle, he turned and walked off. I watched his broad shoulders go further and further away. Sighing, I leaned back on the willow tree. "A lot of things happen at this place don't it?" I whispered, patting the trunk of the tree. It seemed to flutter its branches in reply. Holding my hand to my wildly beating heart, I gasped. _I forgot to ask his name!_ Hurriedly packing my things, I raced down the direction the boy strode down, hoping to find the familiar broad shoulders.

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: WOW! It's already the fourth chapter! I'm so glad. I'm working really hard because of one particular reader that is kind enough to send me reviews! *hint hint send me reviews hint hint* Even though it's one person, I feel motivated to write more, so thank you to that person *bow*. Thank you for reading the fourth chapter! Hope you continue to read on! Thank you!**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: Now it's Dojo's turn to be worried when Kasahara is reported to be in the sick bay; she had picked a fight! The arguing and bickering is inevitable, but has Dojo taken it one step too far? Later, Iku subconsciously lets on a little detail to Dojo, a detail that hints a rival in love..?**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_"You can't talk Dojo! You helped me on my first day too, remember?"_

_Shaking a little, I shouted back,"Not against six twelfth graders though!"_

_"So you wouldn't have saved me if there were six twelfth graders cornering me?"_

_"Maybe it wasn't worth the effort saving you from the three eleventh graders, since you get me into this much trouble!" She froze, and I knew I had gone too far._

* * *

**Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Gentleman,Prince & Partner?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: taintedsnowflakes here, presenting you with the fifth chapter. Thank you for continuing to send in reviews, I really appreciate your feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

"You know, you've been drinking that chamomile tea a lot lately."

I spat out the warm liquid in my mouth; right into Komaki's face. Clearing my throat, I apologized as he proceeded to wipe his face clean.

"What about it?" I replied, "I'm under a lot of stress lately. I heard chamomile tea helps to calm one's nerves."

Snickering, Komaki leaned in closer and whispered, "Does that have anything to do with saving damsels-in-distress?" Spitting my second mouthful of chamomile tea in his face, I heard a small mutter from Komaki, as he wiped his face gingerly: "You really gotta stop doing that."

Ignoring his grumbling, I stuttered, "W-when did you hear that?"

Chuckling, he answered with a shrug, "Well Kasahara talked about it quite a lot lately. The way her prince rescued her sounded awfully familiar to a passage she read out the other day," he poked me in the chest, "A passage from one of your favorite books, if I remember correctly."

My mind blanked, except for one thing,"PRINCE!?" Leaning back, as if he was content by my reaction, he nodded.

"That's what she said yesterday. In fact, she even noticed something else…" Looking slyly to me, he grinned. "She said her 'prince' smelled awfully like…."

Komaki whispered in my ear, "Chamomile." Screeching my chair back in shock, I picked up my plates and placed them in the sink. Komaki continued to talk: "Now if we place the 'prince' puzzle piece," he said, indicating with his right hand, "and link it with the particular chamomile scent," he indicated this with his right hand, "you get…" I scrubbed the dishes furiously, as if to wash away his words with soap. "…You."

The dishes fell down with a clatter as I jumped. His perceptiveness was something that he used to his advantage, especially to get under my skin.

"Not-a-word," I breathed, turning to face Komaki, "to Kasahara, promise?" Gritting my teeth, I glared at Komaki, violently drying my plates. Snickering, Komaki choked out an 'of course not', before doubling over at his accurate deduction. My face heated again, and I forced it down with a gulp. _The nerve of Kasahara to call me a prince, _I thought.

Waiting at the door after I calmed down, I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Come on Komaki, let's go. It's not that funny." He picked himself up off the floor, muttering things like '_Dojo, a prince!'_ and _'I got it right!'_ Turning angrily to stomp down the dorm hallway, I could still hear Komaki's mirth as he fumbled with his shaking hands to lock the door with the keys.

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

"Blockhead! What did you do now?!" I angrily flicked Kasahara on the cheek. She was sitting in the nurse's office, with a bandage on right cheek and an ice-pack on her left cheek bone.

"Ouch! That's where I got scratched, you chibi demon! Why'd you even bother to come if you're only going to hurt me more?"

I growled at her, "That's because you always seem to get into trouble!"

"I've only got into a fight once before, as far as you're concerned!" She started to pout, sticking her lower lip out and puffing her cheeks.

I found this kind of cute, but instead, resigned to folding my arms, and whispering,"How about your prince?"

She froze in the same face, shocked that I had heard about her own little fairy-tale. "Y-you know about that?"

I nodded, slightly blushing myself. Kasahara didn't know I was her prince yet, the one who helped save her precious book from the clutches of a bully. That was only yesterday I got her out of that trouble, only to be alarmed again today in Language Arts as Genda notified me that Kasahara was in the nurse's office. I ran to the sick bay, hoping feverishly that the situation wasn't too bad. Of course it wasn't, but I hid my sigh of relief behind an angry appearance. The look on Kasahara's face when I had arrived shouting out her name was the expression of a child caught in the act of stealing. I found from the nurse later on that she had gotten in a fight with some twelfth graders, who had bullied another boy who was in the same situation she was rescued from.

"Copying an idiot like that, are you crazy?!" I grilled her with accusations, only for her to snap back.

"You can't talk Dojo! You helped me on my first day too, remember?"

Shaking a little, I shouted back,"Not against six twelfth graders though!"

"So you wouldn't have saved me if there were six twelfth graders cornering me?"

"Maybe it wasn't worth the effort saving you from the three eleventh graders, since you get me into this much trouble!" She froze, and I knew I had gone too far.

But Kasahara just narrowed her eyes, and said, "I knew it." I was about to take it back, when she shouted, "YOU BIG WUSSY CHIBI!" Turning away, she left a boiling silence hanging in the air. Kasahara jumped a little when I softly put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I take that back. It's just I'm-" I bit my lip, trying to put what I was feeling into words, "-I'm worried Kasahara, that'll you'll get hurt **seriously**. Then what are Shibasaki, Komaki and I supposed to do?" I lightly punched her on the arm, "I can't fight with a broken-up Kasahara, can I?" She sniffled, muttering out an 'I guess'. Ruffling her hair, Kasahara winced. Looking at her worriedly, she tapped her head.

"I think I got bonked on my head too many times, 'cuz I'm dizzy." Pushing her down to lie on the bed, I urged her to just go to sleep. Coaxing her with the fact that she'd have an excuse to miss class, Kasahara finally settled down. Murmuring softly, almost half-asleep, she asked, "Would you save me from six twelfth graders?"

Smiling a little, I whispered back, "I would save you from twenty if I had to." With that remark, she fell asleep, as if those words were a switch to her consciousness. Getting up, I drew back the curtains to walk out, only to find a waiting Komaki. I wasn't surprised anymore; he seemed to be everywhere I was when I was with Kasahara.

"That was quite some magic you worked there, Dojo. I didn't know you were good with kids." Sitting down again, I buried my face in my hands.

"I once was, Komaki, but only to a particular child." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else; I think he sensed that I would shut down any other questions. The tension was broken as Kasahara murmured something in her sleep. I leaned closer, wondering if she had heard my comment.

"Demon-chibi one moment, gentleman the next, that's Dojo for you."

Komaki heard this and started to chuckle, but because of his laughter, he didn't hear what she said next.

"I've already got a prince and gentleman," she muttered, with a frown on her face, "but my partner's coming soon." Giggling at the thought, she settled back to sleep.

_Partner!? _I thought.

_Kasahara has a boyfriend!?_

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: Kasahara has a boyfriend?! WHAT~! Hey, taintedsnowflakes here! This is Chapter #5! Woah! Halfway to a double-digit... Anyways, for the story, I tried to make the sick bay scene more brother-sister type of atmosphere, but still had that Dojo-Kasahara feel in it, but I might have made it too romancey dangit. Also, I'm trying to not copy the main Library War plot too much, or it's seem real repetitive, but still shove in the important parts like Iku's prince and Komaki's chuckling and stuff. Please send me REVIEWS! I love hearing what you think of the story. I've fixed up some things thanks to some readers to help clear things up. THANK YOU! It seems like I get super-motivated with review too. Kinda like writer's coffee. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! ~Sorry if there was tons of dialogue in this chapter! (O_O)~**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: Dojo is bizarrely agitated by the fact that Kasahara has a boyfriend, which seems to grow truer and truer with what Komaki saw and told. Soon, Kasahara's 'partner' appears, someone that we might know...**

* * *

**Sneaky Peek:**

_Before I impacted with the hard tiles, a pair of strong arms grabbed the crooks of my arms, carefully breaking my fall, but not my arms. Turning around, I noticed the familiar uniform that clothed a pair of broad shoulders. Widening my eyes, I gasped._

* * *

**Read more to find out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Catch You When You Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm taintedsnowflakes, and this is my first fan-fiction! Please review it so I can improve it! :3 It's great how I'm up to the sixth chapter! Thank you for supporting me by reading my chapters. Enjoy this update…..**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

"I've already got a prince and gentleman, but my partner's coming soon."

I drew small shapes at the side of my exercise book, repeating the thought again and again.  
_When she said prince, that must've have been me when I rescued her from Samuel. She doesn't know it was me though._ I added eyes and a mouth to one circle. I continued my train of thought. _Gentleman refers to me when I'd helped her the first time with Samuel, and maybe other times where I was kind to her._ Spinning my pen between my fingers, I watched the rotation, strangely mesmerized by the movement. It dropped, falling on the desk with a clatter.

_But who's this partner?_

My first thought was that Kasahara was going out with someone, but reconsidered when I hadn't seen her hanging out with anyone in school except for Shibasaki and sometime me and Komaki. _What if it's a relationship outside of school?_ I imagined Kasahara in casual clothes, holding hands with a boy taller than her, fringe hiding his eyes, holding Kasahara's hand and laughing together.

"Is that even possible?!" I asked myself loudly, slamming my hands on the desk and standing abruptly up. My room-mate, Komaki, jumped, and then turned quizzically towards me.

"Is something wrong? Are you stuck on the Algebra homework, because I can help," offered Komaki, turning on his chair to face me.

He was on the opposite side of the room, about two metres away from me. Our beds, tables and drawers were parallel to each other, almost as if someone had placed a mirror in the middle of the space between our beds. Even the small rooms that branched off fitted the symmetrical room; the right was the toilet and the left a kitchen. The small kitchen consisted of a stove and mini-fridge, while the toilet consisted of a sink and toilet.

In answer to Komaki's offer, I shook my head, and muttered, "I was just thinking if there is a boy taller than Kasahara." Scrunching his eyebrows up, Komaki shot me amused look, before returning to his own work. The audible sound of scribbling and scratching filled the otherwise silent room .Tapping my pen against the cool surface of my desk, I mused about other possibilities and definitions of the word _partner_. Komaki's quiet whisper interrupted my drumming.

"There is this one person she always meets up with after-school, you know. It was a boy who always met up with Kasahara outside the school gates; he was tall, well-dressed and **quite** good-looking too."

My drumming stopped. Thoughts whizzed around my head, words like _boyfriend_ and _relationship_ always caught my attention. Another date scene popped into my head; the tall boy sitting opposite Kasahara in a café, both sipping some type of drink. The boy's hand snaked towards Kasahara's, and then I cut the thought off. I kept my face and posture relaxed, not betraying anything I was thinking; I even continued the tapping, as if nothing interrupted me. A strange tugging in my gut began to pull, making want to retch at the fantasized date Kasahara could be having. Concluding the tugging was hunger, I stood to prepare myself some instant ramen.

"They're probably just brother and sister," I said, tossing the indicative signs of a relationship involving the mystery perfect boy and Kasahara. I tore the seasoning with more relish than I usually did, feeling strangely content after the plastic ripped. As I waited for the water to boil, I began to tap on the bench surface again. _Not perfect,_ I thought with amusement, _he could be a stupid one._

"I'll tell you more if you stop that infernal drumming, Dojo."

I stopped the rhythm a little too quickly; deceiving my calm demeanor towards the current conversation. The kettle started to fume steam, and then clicked, indicating the water was boiled. Pouring the water into the Styrofoam containers, I turned when I was done preparing the snack. Komaki wore a triumphant grin, not bothering to hide it.

"Spill it," I growled, unhappy on how he manages to always perk my interests. Twirling his pen in the air, Komaki recounted the Kasahara and mystery boy encounters.

"They are quite close I'm thinking. The other day, Kasahara basically leaped into his arms, laughing. They might only be early in their **relationship yet**, because the boy only hugged back; no kissing what so ever. They make quite a cute **couple** though; I wouldn't be surprised if they got **together** again soon."

I had the strange feeling in my gut again; it tugged and pulled, urging me to confront this boy and punch him._ Wait, that's illogical. Why would I do that?_ I thought, the gut feeling fading away. I sighed.

"Komaki, you don't have to emphasize all the words that point towards them as a couple. It's like you're trying to vainly prove something."

Komaki smirked, whispering, "Are you sure you should use the word _vainly_?"

I heard him, but didn't get the point he was trying to get across, I only replied with, "One moment you're a gossip girl, then the next my teacher?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Next thing you know, you're an astronaut." Carrying the noodle bowls towards the main room, I offered one to Komaki.

Snickering, Komaki left the conversation hanging with one small piece of information as I handed him a noodle bowl.

"They're getting together again tomorrow after-school. Interested?"

* * *

**Iku's POV**

_Dojo sure is acting strange today,_ I thought, watching his shoulders tense as I walked pass his desk. He had acted like this since he arrived at school. Dojo also acted strange last night when I bumped into him as I entered the female school showers. I guess he was heading to the male showers at the same time. The male and female showers were next to each other, so it was possible to bump into Dojo.

Suddenly getting an experimental idea, I abruptly turned and slammed my hands on his table. As expected, Dojo jumped, shocked by my sudden movement and the loud _bang_ on his table.

Regaining his usual composure, he growled, "What do you want, trouble-maker?"

Ignoring his question with his trademark bite, I leaned closer, staring right into his eyes. Taken aback, Dojo instinctively tilted his head back, trying to get into a comfortable distance between me and him. I leaned closer, closing the gap between us. Just for a moment, I think I saw Dojo blush, but then the pink tinge disappeared.

Pouting a little, I muttered, "That's quite strange."

Dojo raised his eyebrows, silently demanding what I was talking about. "Well," I continued, leaning back to my own seat, "you would push me back by my forehead or something." Dojo frowned, his forehead crinkling up in a cute -er- thinking look. Deciding to play with him a bit, as payback for the time I visited his dormitory, I leaned back in, closer than before. This time though, he wasn't fazed, and pushed me back with his palm on the middle of collar-bone. Dropping back to my seat, I realized someone had pulled both my desk and chair, but too late. Before I impacted with the hard tiles, a pair of strong arms grabbed the crooks of my arms, carefully breaking my fall, but not my arms. Turning around, I noticed the familiar uniform that clothed a pair of broad shoulders. Widening my eyes, I gasped.

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

"Hikaru!" Kasahara cried as she turned around. Immediately, Kasahara hugged him tightly, ignoring the sniggers of her near fall. The gut-tugging returned. After releasing the shocked boy, she put her hands on her hips and started to scold. "You finally got into Kanto High! I truly didn't think your parents would let you-"she trailed off, glancing at the peanut gallery that had gathered; Komaki, Shibasaki and I. "I haven't heard from you in ages," she continued, as if nothing happened. "Only a few days ago did I receive a postcard. I hadn't heard in you for," Kasahara lifted six fingers tentatively, "SIX months! I thought you-" Suddenly, she started sniffling, her eyes tearing up. "I thought you forgot about me," Kasahara choked out, whipping her head to face the bewildered boy. The tugging in my gut was replaced by a feeling which felt like my insides just dropped. As Kasahara angrily wiped away a stray tear, I felt like punching the boy in the guts. Fortunately, Kasahara did that for me, resulting in her friend cringing and gingerly placing his hand on his stomach.

"Strong as ever," he grunted, rubbing his middle for effect. "Yeah, I convinced them. The school didn't think it was too much trouble letting me in late." Perking up, he turned toward Kasahara, forgetting his mock pain. "Speaking of strength," he began, "I heard you took on four ninth graders."

The boy glared at Kasahara, but unlike a reaction I was expecting, Kasahara straightened up.

"Yeah," she answered, "but it was actually six eleventh graders, not four. Sheesh, get it right."

Something snapped inside me. Next thing I knew, I was standing up, the screech of my chair causing surrounding students, including Kasahara, to wince.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BRAG ABOUT, IDIOT!"

It took me a moment to process that the new boy and I had shouted that at the same time. Staring at him, I realized a worried look haunted his eyes.

"What if you got hurt, or worse?" he whispered. Straightening up to his full height, which was quite tall, **definitely** taller than me (a fact I'm going to ignore), the boy said, "You can't take six **by yourself.**"

_By yourself? What is he implying? Does he seriously think that…_ I pondered with several possibilities popping in my head.  
_  
_Ignoring the boy's comment, Kasahara turned towards an interested Komaki, a smiling Shibasaki, and a very unhappy me.

"This is Tezuka Hikaru," Kasahara introduced, patting the boy's back. He briefly nodded to us, and then turned back to Kasahara. She continued, her grin growing wider with every sentence. "I met him in middle school, a few years back. Tezuka was super-cold towards me at first, and we always ended up fighting. But I made the best of it, and tried to be friends. At the end of the year, we were like frenemies. Soon, we became friends and here we are today." With a punch in Tezuka's arm, Kasahara grinned, and the look in her eyes as she stared back at Tezuka said, _did I get it right?_

Tezuka scratched the back of his neck, unsuccessfully tried to hide an embarrassed grin. "You kinda just rub off people. You also got into a lot of-." Kasahara shot him a look, glancing to me then back at Tezuka, interrupting what he was going to say. "-Er, a lot of, er, late homework punishments from the teacher, right?" Kasahara stared at the ceiling, tentatively peeking at me like I would explode.

She then glared at Tezuka, whispering, "That isn't any better, you know. He might go nuts."

I got confused; what did late homework punishments have to do with Tezuka being friends with Kasahara? _Maybe it isn't just friends,_ a voice nagged in me. For the first time, I looked the boy over; Tezuka was definitely a fitting description of _tall,_ _well-dressed and good-looking_ as Komaki had described. He also had a slight blue tinge to his black hair, as if he dyed it, but it did look quite natural. Tezuka had neatly cut hair with a faint widow's peak, only a little of the point jutted out. He had sharp features, and didn't look like he smiled often, but looked like he was glad he could that Kasahara could make him laugh. Tezuka looked like he was fit, slightly muscled, but faintly that you could really see it. _Anyone would be lucky to have him,_ I thought,_ not that Kasahara's relationships bother me._

"These are my friends, Komaki, Shibasaki and Dojo. I only met them this year, although I had met Shibasaki earlier to arrange a dorm with her," Kasahara explained, pointing to each respective person. But Komaki interrupted Kasahara, raising a hand.

"Komaki Mikihisa here; I'm more of an audience," joked Komaki.

"I'm Shibasaki Asako. I like teasing her, so I stick around," mused Shibasaki.

"I'm Dojo Atsushi. I have to watch her so she doesn't end up in hospital," I growled, glaring at a cringing Kasahara.

She then protested and pouted, muttering, "Maybe the friendship was only one-sided." But she knew they were joking, unable to hide the playfulness in her eyes.

Taking a step towards me, Tezuka towered in front. I tensed, readying for an attack at my comment. _Maybe he was an over-protective childhood friend, _I thought. To my surprise, he dived into a bow, sincerely apologizing.

"I'm sorry for any hardships Kasahara has caused you! She must have been a pain in the neck; getting into fights recklessly. I speak from experience, as this has happened before. Please ignore her childish attitude and don't let her bother you," Tezuka said, still facing the floor in a rigid bow. Not knowing what else to do, I folded my arms in resignation.

"You don't have to apologize for her," I replied, taking hold of his shoulders and forcing them back up. "In fact, she should be apologizing herself. But I do knowing what you experienced, and I can't imagine putting up with her for years. You have my condolences." Patting his shoulder, we exchanged sympathies seriously, ignoring a ranting Kasahara. Komaki and Shibasaki quietly laughed in the corner, nodding at their apparently amusing comments to each other. I figured this Tezuka person wasn't so bad, but his appearance matched Komaki's description of the mystery boyfriend. Shrugging it off, I thought, _I don't even know why I was so bothered in the first place. Kasahara can have her relationships; it's her right._

Now, after the little greeting with Kasahara, Tezuka seemed to have sobered up after the apology, his amusement and joviality completely dissipated. The serious frown that he wore now made him look grown up and more studious. _I guess it's only because of Kasahara that he smiles, huh?_ I thought, taking in the sudden negative change in atmosphere and emotion.

"Oi, you okay?" asked Iku, snapping her fingers in front of me. I nodded, putting on _my_ emotional mask.

"Your friend's quite interesting," I said, nodding at Tezuka, "he didn't seem to use smiles and laughs much. Only around you, I observed."

Tapping me in the chest, she smiled, "You can't talk, Mister Frown-Lines."

Rapping her lightly on the head, I retorted, "Only because of you, idiot. My delicate nerves are taking one hell of a beating due to your recklessness."

Kasahara snorted, rolling her eyes, "_Delicate_?! Whatever! You're _delicate_ and I'm a straight-A student."

_If only,_ I thought.

She walked off with the final muttering and snort of '_delicate', _before perking up and animatedly talked to Tezuka_. _He had to calm Kasahara down and gestured to her seat as Mr. 'Commander' Genda showed up, late by ten minutes **again**. I caught the words, "_Talk to you after-school,_" from Tezuka, whispered in an almost inaudible, hushed tone from this distance. Glancing at Komaki, he nodded as he guessed what Tezuka muttered, raising his eyebrows at me. He mouthed a _since when were you interested?_

Forcing a blush down, I mouthed back,

_"Since now."_

* * *

**~HELP-CALLING ALL READERS~**

**I'm might be doing a Christmas special for my fanfic (plz don't steal the idea, I'm super pumped) and I need ideas for what Kasahara might give the team for Christmas. I also would appreciate it if you included what Dojo, Komaki etc. would give to each other too. Extra points for what Kasahara would give each person! Message me via Private Messaging or reviews. I'm putting it out on Christmas Eve to Christmas Day. Look forward to Christmas Day special!**

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: The mystery boy is revealed, and his identity is... Tezuka Hikaru?! I tried to base Tezuka's character on an imagery of what he was like before Tezuka Satoshi left home. I based it on the scenes a)When Kasahara turned Tezuka downed and his laughing fit after that. b) when he asked her out [embarrassment part] c) when he opens up a little at the end. There was also a cute flashback of Tezuka as a child learning from Nii-san Satoshi, and the flashback in Tezuka receiving the watch from Satoshi in SCHOOL UNIFORM. So yeah. Send me reviews and PM's for the feedback on High School Tezuka.**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: Dojo and Komaki track down Kasahara's and Tezuka's secret rendezvous, only to end in a surprise for all except one. Questions willed be answered and questions will be asked; will Dojo reveal his mysterious past?**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_"STOP!"_

_Silence ensued, and I realized I had shouted that. My ears were ringing, and I snapped out of my haze. With a jerk, I glared at Tezuka. He winced a little, cowering for a second under my gaze. "How? I basically ensured this information was erased! How do you know?" I noticed my voice was shaking, but not with anger. I realized it was fear. I realized if Tezuka could get his hands on the information, __**they**__ could too._

* * *

**Read more to find out!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Son,the Secret,the Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm taintedsnowflakes, and this is my first fan-fiction! Please review it so I can improve it! I've been getting a lot of support recently for this story and I really appreciate it! Now I'm pumped! Please continue your feedback, and don't be afraid to leave behind criticism. Thanks!**

**Reminder: Send in your suggestions and fancies on what you want happening on the Christmas Special :3. Especially the ideas to what the team should give each other. Thanks to Alya Starbright, the wonderful person who helped jump-start my ideas!**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

_"They're getting together again tomorrow afterschool. Interested?"_

I remembered the conversation with Komaki in our dorm, as I followed the very same person to Kasahara's secret rendezvous.

_I considered it; I was strangely tempted .But this was Kasahara's privacy, and I shouldn't burst her bubble. I shook my head, turning before Komaki could convince me otherwise._

"It doesn't matter who she goes out with. Just another rich schoolboy that could break her heart or steal it," I replied. My room-mate raised his eyebrows, his interest piqued.

"So you don't care if that boy breaks her heart?" Komaki asked. Considering this, I was about to say 'Of course I do!'

But I just shook my head again. If I meddled into Kasahara's affairs of heart, she'll ask questions I won't be able to answer. She'll ask me

since when did you care _and _when was it your business. _I can't answer that, because it might __**trigger**__ something._

The words I soon said tasted bitter and I knew I would regret it, but I continued anyways.

"No, I don't."

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

But here I was, hiding in Komaki's shadow in search of Kasahara's secret rendezvous with Tezuka. Komaki came to a halt and whispered, "There they are." True to his words, there were two figures near us, under a surrounding of oak trees, nearly hiding their little meeting. Right now, it seemed that they were talking about something; Tezuka with a look of disgust and sadness on his face, and Kasahara's hopelessness and slight outrage. I was about to interrupt whatever they were talking about when Komaki put a steadying hand on my chest. He mouthed _not yet,_ and gestured for me to slow down and wait.

Not able to hear anything, we slumped down onto the ground, leaning on the brick wall for a backing. Out of nowhere, Komaki asked, "What piqued your interest? Is it because it's Kasahara?" Stunned, I began to become flustered, but calmed down just in time.

"No," I replied, coughing a little, "it was Tezuka that interested me a little." _Okay, that came out wrong,_ I thought. As if on cue, Komaki put a shocked expression on.

"You're interested in Tezuka?!" Shaking his head, Komaki continued to say, "Well, know that I'll always support you, okay?"

Bonking his head, I whispered violently, "Not like that idiot! I'm not- Just no!" Straightening a little, I began to explain. "You know the Kanto Library Corporation from the front of the newspapers a few years ago, right? The MBC and the newspapers were in a rage about it. Sides were taken, and then some physical conflict began. They haven't been heard from for a long time, but right now, the KLC, the Kanto Library Corporation, is heading a huge operation to build something called the Library Freedom Act."

Komaki look impressed by my sudden splurge of information. "So you're not ga-"

"NO!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I don't know why that has to do with anything but as long as you're not ga-" I was about to explode, when he put a finger to his lips, pleading for silence. I held my outburst in. Looking out over a distance, I spotted Kasahara waving good-bye, a sad smile on her face. Tezuka just nodded in return, now walking the opposite direction.

Unfortunately, the opposite direction was _us_.

Tezuka got closer and closer, and we had now where to hide. Flattening against the corner, we held our breath. I counted the steps Tezuka took towards us; each one seemed to echo as he got closer to where we were. I could feel the small draft of wind waft towards us as he walked pass, his footsteps still echoing. Soon, he turned a corner, and disappeared from our view. A tense minute passed, my brain unsure whether to continue holding my breath or to let it go. It felt like my heart crept up to my throat, making it hard to breathe anyways.

"That was too close-" Komaki began to say, when a tall shadow appeared behind him. I widened my eyes.

"KOMAKI!"

A hand closed around Komaki's mouth, and in a growl, a familiar voice whispered, "Who are- oh."

"Tezuka?!" I said in confusion. Slapping my forehead, I realized he took a round trip to get our guard down, while being able to surprise us at the back. Tezuka released a stunned Komaki, slightly confused himself.

"What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Did you come to eavesdrop on the conversation?"

Slightly taken aback, I coughed and muttered, "I should say the same to you." Raising his eyebrows, Tezuka had apparently heard what I said. Straightening, I continued, "What's the son of the CEO of Kanto Library Corporation doing in Kanto High, a public school? Why do you have connections with a simple country girl like Kasahara?"

"H-how did you know?!" Tezuka stuttered, taken aback.

"Although this was a few years ago, your father joined a group that supported the freedom of books, led by certain people, including Inamine Kazuichi, who was, in later years, a victim of a brutal MBC raid. Before that, the MBC led the public to believe that this opposing group, the KLC, had been controlled and dispersed, to assure the public that the government was still, indeed, in power and in control of the situation. But that was not the case, was it, Tezuka Hikaru?"

Both Komaki and Tezuka had wide eyes and open mouth, but it was Tezuka who recovered first.

"You can't talk; how about you? Along with a particular someone, you were a survivor from four years ago. In fact, that was the crucial event that triggered the retaliation of the group my father works for," retorted Tezuka. He was about to continue, when a loud voice rang out.

"STOP!"

Silence ensued, and I realized I had shouted that. My ears were ringing, and I snapped out of my haze. With a jerk, I glared at Tezuka. He winced a little, cowering for a second under my gaze. "How? I basically ensured this information was erased! How do you know?" I noticed my voice was shaking, but not with anger. I realized it was fear. I realized if Tezuka could get his hands on the information, **they** could too. My thoughts were sharply interrupted by a bewildered Komaki.

"Dojo, what does he mean?" he whispered, "survivor? Four years ago? What happened four years ago?"

"He doesn't know?" whispered Tezuka, as if Komaki wasn't there. "He's your closest friend isn't he?"

Taking a breath, I calmed down. Sorting my thoughts out, I figured it wasn't the best to lie, or to discuss it out here. I glanced at Komaki, and I felt the tugging in my gut return. He looked hurt.

"Don't take offence Komaki," I said quickly, "I didn't tell anyone. I don't know how Tezuka knew."

"Not even your parents, relatives?" Komaki whispered.

"That won't be a problem. Only survivor, remember?" I bitterly said, smiling regretfully.

"Except for one," breathed Tezuka.

"Today's a Friday right?" I asked, checking my watch, "Tonight, 5:00PM, in my dorm. I'll explain it to you," I looked at Komaki, mostly meaning this statement for him. Turning away to address them both, I firmly ordered, "Until then, forget this ever happened."

The words hung in the air as the other two nodded in agreement.

_Tonight, 5:00PM. Until then, forget this ever happened…_

A bitter taste settled in my mouth, refusing to wash away no matter how many times I swallowed. Walking silently back to the dorms with Komaki behind, I spotted the flicker of lights in the distance. _To forget, _I thought wistfully, _if only I could have done that four years ago…_

* * *

**Komaki's POV**

I didn't know what to feel. Should I feel angry at Dojo for not telling me?

_No, anger just isn't me._

I took in the silence of the empty dorm. Dojo had excused himself to buy dinner for all three of us when 5:00PM arrived._Pretend this never happened…_

The words were juggled and analyzed in my head. _Like hell we're going to do that Dojo!_ I thought, slamming my hand on the table. The impact stung, but not as overwhelming as the realization that Dojo was hiding something _this important_. From past experiences, it could have been because he saw the MBC in a bookstore, or an unfair punishment the teacher mete out. The uncomfortable vibes Dojo emanated at those times were like alarm bells trilling in his head. _But this,_ I mused, slightly interested, _this is like one there's that one particular person involved..._ Rubbing my thumb and index finger together, names flowed into my head. _Genda-sensei? No. Shibasaki expose anything? No. Maybe it's Tezuka. No, he just met him. _I jerked my head up. _Kasahara. She's involved._

I guess that I wasn't angry at Dojo at the time, but thoroughly confused. The way Dojo spat out everything back at Tezuka after he shouted "_STOP!"_ There was a jumble of emotions welled up in that one imperative word.

_Anger, fear, urgency, confusion, helplessness, _the list went on. I knew that Dojo wasn't hard to read, but this sudden surge of emotions was ridiculous. _Ridiculous for Dojo anyways,_ I concluded.

_Kasahara, huh?_ I thought, amusement playing on my grin. But I sobered as I remembered there was anguish in Dojo's voice.

Something happened in that event Tezuka mentioned four years ago. _Did he know Kasahara four years ago? I thought he just met her this year. Kasahara showed no signs of acknowledgement or recognition. She's not that good at hiding things too, so…_

The door creaked open as a poker-faced Dojo came in, along with a fidgeting Tezuka. Dojo simply nodded at me, obviously thinking about something else. He put down a plastic bag with a rustle. I could peek through the semi-transparent plastic bag; three packs of donburi. The two arrivals joined me at the table, and Dojo silently handed out the plastic containers. Slowly, we began to eat, sipping the drinks that came with the meal. There was an awkward silence in the air, but Dojo didn't seem to feel it, and continued eating with that faraway look in his eyes.

Turning to Tezuka, I asked innocently, "So, Tezuka. Are you going out with Kasahara?" To my surprise, he just carefully put his can of Coke down and took a deep breath. Meanwhile, Dojo seemed to have lost the faraway look, but pretended not to be listening.

"She rejected me," was all he replied, and continued to pick at the rice. Dojo turned away, hiding his face from my scrutinizing eyes.

Raising my eyebrows at Tezuka, I quietly whispered, "Now if we expect Dojo to tell us his story without any lies," I looked pointedly at Dojo, who twitched, "then we also expect you to do the same."

Tezuka hesitantly glanced at Dojo, and then turned back to me. "It could be an arranged relationship, by my parents, although they do allow Kasahara to make a choice; whether or not to follow through of course."

A gagging came Dojo, and Tezuka politely patted his back. Continuing with his answer, Tezuka carried on.

"Oh, it's not like that Dojo. In want of a better term, it's more of a preference expressed by my parents. Anyways she still hasn't made her choice. It's not arranged marriage." I heard a quiet mutter from Tezuka, possibly held back for a choking Dojo; _not yet, anyways._ Chuckling on the inside, I helped myself to a smile.

"The son of the CEO with a country girl like Kasahara? There's a missing puzzle piece, yet, Tezuka." I mused. The coughing stopped. Again, he glanced at Dojo; and I don't think it was because of his coughing. It was as if he was looking for the permission of Dojo.

"I thinking Dojo can explain that," he said, and cleared his throat. It was as if an imaginary spotlight switched from Tezuka to Dojo.

"It's a long story," he hoarsely muttered.

"The faster you start, the quicker it'll be over! Come on, story-time already! " I cried in mock impatience, yet I was secretly bursting to know. I was the only one in this room that didn't know anything. Spotting a ghost of a grin of Tezuka's hardened features, I hoped something similar adorned Dojo's. No such luck.

With a gulp and a intake of breath, Dojo shakily started the story of four years ago.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! I'M CHANGING DOJO, KASAHARA ETC. to 10th graders! I didn't think the age would be important at the start but lo and behold, it was. P_P Sorry guys, I didn't look as far as I have gotten. I thought it would have failed... KEEP REVIEWING!_**

**Author's ~After~ Note: Sorry for the long break, exams and essays were in season (/O_O)/. The intro of Tezuka and this chapter is more of a whole prologue of the next chapter; the story of four years ago. If it isn't Kasahara that's bugging Dojo, could be another girl from four years ago? I_I Hmmm... And does Tezuka have feelings for Kasahara or is it all because of his parents' "preference"? Keep the reviews coming in, you don't know how happy I am when I receive one. Alya Starbright, that fab girl, has jump-started my imagination for the Christmas prezzies, so I'm all goods now! Many thanks to those who have reviewed and look forward to the story of Dojo's past~**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: The story starts four years ago, when Dojo had run away from an orphanage. He meets a girl, in a familiar situation, that will affect the rest of his life.**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_Jeers and shouts emanated from behind her, faint but coming closer, fast. She had come from the woods that grew behind the tree I was leaning on, which was also where the shouts had come from. Shockingly, the girl had a big red mark on her face, where someone had hit her. As she came closer, I could see a couple of scratch marks on her face._

* * *

**Read more to find out!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Story of 4 Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars! I really wish I did, but unfortunately, no (T-T)**

**Author's Note: Okay, you know this is my first fan-fic and all, as said in the previos chapters. I love each and every PM and review that you send me. Please don't be afraid to send in reports of mistakes, criticism or glitches. To make up for the lateness of the previous chapter, I did this one extra fast...? Please read and review, and most of all, enjoy every bit of it. :)**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

I had gotten caught again. The sharp pain advertised the numerous bruises on my body, reminding me of every blow I had received in the past week. New scrapes sliced through old ones, bleeding and opening once-healed wounds. The only comfort to me was the burning sensation on my stomach, the smell of cheese fusing into my slightly torn shirt.

The sun was setting fast, and a chill in the air crept into the folds of my clothing; numbing the exposed skin and tinging the tip of my nose.

After I stumbled over a concrete bridge that connected the countryside to Ibaraki, I took the bread out, my mouth watering at the bounty that presented itself before me. Leaning back on a near-by tree, my back felt the rough bark. Peering around for any signs of hostile people, I only saw a reddening forest and fallen leaves. As I ate, I tried to ignore the now dull throb of the injuries, and tried to find solutions for my current dilemmas.

Firstly, I had stolen from the bakery too many times. At first, I managed to sneak away the stale bits of bread the baker threw away, and then I dared myself to steal the fresh ones in store. I had already figured the days and patterns of when the baker filled the display baskets with fresh bread. For the first three times, I got away with the act. But then the thick-headed baker had noticed the missing buns and waited for another return. Today, he caught me, and I can see the bruise that he left; in a vague shape of his grip, vice-like and strong. But I got away by throwing my jacket at his face; I wasn't surprised he let go. The jacket hadn't been washed in two weeks, unless you counted a soaking of tears, blood, pus and sweat.

Biting into the warm, soft bun, a second problem floated to the surface. Now that I had escaped from the clutches of the idiotic baker, my only jacket was gone. Grime-smeared and pus-filled as it was, it had kept me warm for the past few days. Plus, the burly man had also taken a fistful of my shirt with him, as a final struggle to catch his long-awaited thief. Fiddling with the frayed and torn edges, I agreed that the next victim would be the clothes shop. I closed my eyes, my shrunken stomach contented with the stolen bread.

_"Be strong."_

Those were the two words written on the letter I received at the orphanage two months ago. It was not addressed, adorned with only a stamp and the name _Dojo Atsushi_. The letter was stained with some type of varnish, and it smelled of wood shavings. A few shavings itself was presented inside the envelope too; after emptying the package in hopes of a gift. A month later, I ran from the orphanage, tired of each child shaped to be the perfect off-spring.

Shuddering at the memory of the orphanage, I also noticed a cool breeze starting up. It would have been fine with my jacket, except I had no jacket now. Hoping to block out the chill as I did with the pain, my rest was broken by the crunch of leaves.

_Autumn,_ was all I thought, before I tensed, ready for a very angry baker to come charging out.

But all I saw was a small child, a girl with longish, blonde hair, folding her arms tightly, running from something. Her eyes widened, probably alarmed by how ravaged I looked. Peeking at her tightly folded arms, I noticed autumn pears and chestnuts; she must have harvested it just now. Jeers and shouts emanated from behind her, faint but coming closer, fast. She had come from the woods that grew behind the tree I was leaning on, which was also where the shouts had come from. Shockingly, the girl had a big red mark on her face, where someone had hit her. As she came closer, I could see a couple of scratch marks on her face.

The girl tore her look from me to check behind, but tripped on something under the leaves. She fell forwards and straight into my arm.

_Wait what? When did I get here?_

Soon, the owner of the calls crashed out of the trees; pudgy faces grinning, cheeks tinged with pink. They stopped and frowned, not expecting a boy to be helping their victim. Soon, a stout boy began to talk.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around." Slowly, recognition dawned on his face. "Wait, yes I have! You're that boy from the Ibaraki orphanage! Hey boys!" he called, sneering; "We've got a matched set here!"

Snorts and laughter filled the air, while the gears turned in my head.

"This girl," I began slowly, "She's an orphan too?"

"You finally got that, huh? I guess orphans are as stupid as they are unwanted," the boy replied, stepping closer. Instinctively, I shoved the girl behind my back. If this small child was a fellow orphan, I'll protect her, like I did with all my orphan friends, before they were turned into well-behaved puppets. The first boy, who seemed to be the gang leader, tried to snatch the girl from behind me. I grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled it towards the ground. He, in turn, fell, and groaned, before taking a chance with my leg. Jumping over him, I pinned him on his stomach with my foot.

Seeing I had fought before, the other weak, thin ones, who were probably bullied into this gang, ran towards the bridge. Only two were left behind, and I think they were as stupid as they looked. Because while their leader writhed on the ground, they stood there, before deciding to join the mass of others retreating. Crouching down, well, more like falling down, I leaned nearer to the boy.

"Leave her alone, okay? Or scenes like these just might go on replay," I threatened. Frightened and empty of his brutal spunk, the boy fled, chasing the dust of his gang.

Tired and with my adrenaline faded, the aching tripled, with stabs of pain all over my body. Looking around, the girl I defended had disappeared. The chill set in and numbed the pain, inducing a sleepy haze. Leaning against a tree, I dozed off.

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

Something trickled on my head, waking me from a fitful sleep. With a blurry vision, water got into my eyes and mouth. I blubbered and spat out the liquid, sitting up in alarm. My head hit a small object of some sort; a watering can meant for children. Rubbing my head, a thump came from the side.

A plain back-pack focused into my vision, lying in the damp leaves. A feeling of cloth hit my face, and in my lap was now a damp towel. The girl who I had saved, then disappeared, was gasping for air, coughing a little. Her cheeks were red from exertion, her breaths now puffs of fog. I shivered, noticing the cold, especially on my wet face.

"Clean," she says sternly, gesturing at the towel. Subconsciously nodding, I remember wiping off the dirt from my arms, legs and face. The girl turned, allowing me to take of my clothes without the usual embarrassment. I cleaned of the dirt on my skin, and then the pus and blood from my wounds. I found that the girl had put an extra set of clothing next to the backpack, most of the items a size to big. No matter, I put them on, feeling better than I had been for a while. I stretched with my new-found exuberance, wincing as my body reminded me of my previous wounds. As I sat down painfully, the girl turned from her back-pack organizing, and in her hands was a small metal box with a big red cross on it; a medical kit.

_How prepared is this girl?!_ I thought, as she examined my cuts to apply some healing cream. Placing some type of cold-pack to my bruises, she held it in place, while numerous questions bounced around in my head. I voiced my questions out loud, bursting with curiosity.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eight turning nine; why do you ask?" she replied, voice level, not displaying any emotion. It was very different from the frightened girl that burst hurriedly from the woods this evening.

"You're only eight. Then how do you know all this stuff?" I said, gesturing to the plasters and bandages. This time, the girl stared at me, before turning her interest to the contents of the back-pack.

"I've had… a lot of practice," she whispered almost inaudibly. Only then, did I see the numerous plasters on her face, and one gel bandage on her swollen cheek.

"Oh," was all I could say to her reply that could've summed up her past years; physical bullying from kids like the ones I saved her from.

"You're an orphan," I murmured, resulting in a glare from her.

"Yes," she snapped, "I've been reminded a couple of times about that, thanks."

"Like me." I finished. The girl widened her eyes, before looking down again with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm not actually an orphan," she suddenly said, softly. "I was adopted after a couple of weeks in the orphanage. By a kind man in Ibaraki," the girl said with a slight smile, gesturing to the blinking lights in the distance. I stared wistfully there, almost wishing for the warmth and food the orphanage had provided. My thoughts were interrupted by the girl's voice again; soft and kind, full of understanding.

"Would you like to meet him?"

I stared in disbelief at the girl. "Like, as in a h-home?" I stuttered, thinking this was a cruel joke. I narrowed my eyes. Of course it was a joke; I know what she's up to. "You're taking me back to the orphanage aren't you?"

She made a face, pretending to gag and throw up. "Ugh, that place with their child puppets? No way! I'm asking you if you want to live in an actual house in Ibaraki; with me and the old man!"

I nodded furiously, scared that the offer would blow away in the wind. She gestured to stand and walk back to the town. As I gingerly placed one foot in front of the other, I asked one final question.

"What's your name?"

She turned her brown eyes at me, and to my surprise, she grinned; like any normal eight year old, full of mischief and humor.

With a laugh, she answered, "Iku Kasahara, at your service!"

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note: YAY! Eight chapter; so proud ;_;. Right, so this is the start of Dojo's past. This main story will be put on hold because I'm gonna work on that Christmas story! It's too bad there wasn't anymore suggestions, but it's OK! I'm glad people are still reading this *bows*. I hope you keep reading!**


End file.
